The present invention concerns a mechanism for mounting a part on the sley of a weaving machine.
It is well known that in weaving machines, it is required that parts such as relay nozzles, rapier guide hooks, weft detectors and the like can be easily and rapidly mounted in the right place on the sley beam. Moreover, some of these parts must be well aligned after being mounted, which means, for example, that in the case of the relay nozzles, the blow openings of the different relay nozzles must be positioned on one line parallel to the longitudinal direction of the sley.
A well-known mechanism for mounting such part on the sley of a weaving machine involves that the part is mounted by means of a bolt which can be screwed into the sley via a threaded bore hole. In this way, the bolt can move freely through the bore hole, made in the holder, fixture, etc. of the part. The bolt has some play in the holder, in a way that the holder can be pressed onto a supporting rib which stretches out over the length of the sley, which makes it possible to align several of these holders and their respective parts.
This mechanism has the disadvantage that the parts can only be mounted in particular places, i.e. places in the sley which have been provided with tapped holes. Another disadvantage consists in that said holder must be pressed onto the supporting rib while the bolt is being fixed.
Another well-known mechanism involves that a bolt which fits in the opening of the holder of the part acts onto a nut-shaped clamp which can move freely in a T-shaped groove stretching out over the length of the sley. This mechanism has the disadvantage that the clamp can only be mounted in the groove from a side of the sley, which complicates the mounting.
A mechanism which does not imply said disadvantages is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,178 which described a relay nozzle mounting. According to this mechanism, the relay nozzle is provided with a holder which is fixed onto the sley beam by means of a bolt which acts onto a clamp working in conjuction with the sley beam. The clamp acts onto a longitudinal groove in the sley beam, and its shape is such that it has a gripping face on one side only, which works in conjunction with one lateral surface of the groove. This construction has the disadvantage, however, that the bolt is under bending strain while being fixed, as a result of which it can be damaged when put under great tension force.
According to the construction known from the American U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,178, an extra support on the sley beam, such as a collar, is required in order to be able to align the relay nozzles also in the height. As a result, the construction of the sley, and in particular of the sley beam, is made more complicated and more expensive.